¿En serio te vas?
by Hikari 1909
Summary: Otra historia sacada de mi baúl de los recuerdos de Candy y Albert. Una historia muy cortita y algo similar a la anterior, ya que correspondía al inicio de mi Principe, pero luego decidí cambiarla y transformarla en este pequeño one-shot. Igual quise subirla, ya que quiero publicar de todas maneras, esas historias que escribí hace muuuchos años atrás. Ojalá dejen sus comentarios!


-¿Cómo es que te vas Albert?- apenas si pudo pronunciar Candy.

Recordó los últimos días, los últimos meses vividos juntos, habían sido maravillosos, habían hecho muchas cosas juntos, pero de un momento a otro, él había cambiado bruscamente su actitud hacia ella.

Candy sospechaba que Albert se había dado cuenta que ella lo amaba. Y por eso, el cambio tan repentino. Pero habían momentos en que ella se había sentido correspondida, habían momentos en que esos ojos azules la miraban con amor, pero al parecer, Candy había confundido las cosas.

-Si Candy- me voy- tengo que irme de Chicago para radicarme en Boston. Al menos por unos meses, quizás más tiempo. Los negocios más importantes se están gestando allá y debo estar presente.

-Pero Albert - ¿y no puedo ir contigo? - preguntó Candy con tono de súplica.

\- No Candy- además tú tienes tu vida aquí- está el hogar de pony y tu trabajo. -¿Qué, acaso dejarías todo por irte conmigo?- un tono extraño surgió de la voz de Albert

\- No- supongo que no – mintió Candy- en ese momento no era capaz de decirle que sí, que por él era capaz de dejarlo todo- pero no, no podía, no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

\- Ya mi pequeña- tengo que irme- le dijo Albert dándole un fuerte abrazo que se prolongó por varios segundos- luego como dándose cuenta de algo, la soltó rápidamente y le dio un fugaz beso en la frente-

Albert, no se atrevía a confesarle nada. La verdadera razón por la que se iba, era porque no aguantaba ni un minuto más al lado de ella. Estaba demasiado enamorado de Candy, pero él no se atrevería nunca a revelarle ese secreto y arruinar su amistad. Prefería alejarse por un tiempo, y volver más adelante, quizás cuando esa llama que habitaba en su corazón, se apagara o al menos, se calmara.

Candy se desesperó. No podía irse, ella sabía que era por su culpa, seguramente él se había enterado de su amor por él y por no querer lastimarla, prefería irse. Esa era la forma de actuar de él, siempre huía - pero ella sabía que era porque no le correspondía y no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Albert comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, se iba, Candy no lo volvería a ver, en quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. Corrió desesperada tras él y se aferró a su persona, tomándolo por la parte de atrás de su chaqueta le dijo:

\- ¿Es por mi culpa verdad?

Albert se detuvo, no supo qué decir, pero no se daba vuelta a mirarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía hablar, no podía arruinarlo todo…

-¿ Me has descubierto verdad?- sollozó Candy – por eso te vas …

\- Candy - ¿descubrirte? – preguntó él extrañado.

\- No digas nada por favor- déjame hablar- le pidió ella. - Albert no importa que no sientas nada por mí más que amistad. No importa que yo me haya enamorado de ti Albert, pero por favor, ¡no te vayas!- ¡no haré nada para importunarte con estos sentimientos no correspondidos!- ¡pero no me prives de tu presencia, de tu amistad!

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron de la impresión. Entre todas las cosas que esperaba que Candy le pudiese decir, no se encontraban las que ella le regalaba en esta ocasión…

\- Albert, yo no te molestaré - independiente que te ame, para mí eres mi mejor amigo, eres en quien confío y con quien cuento - No puedo permitir que me dejes sola- por favor- sollozó cayendo de rodillas- donde explotó en llanto.

Albert miró al cielo, agradeciendo por las maravillosas palabras que acaba de oír- lentamente se dio vuelta y vio a Candy llorando en el suelo. Esa imagen se le quedaría grabada por el resto de su vida.

Era ella la mujer que amaba, quien acaba de confesarle que lo quería, estaba ahí, llorando desesperada por él, pidiéndole que no la dejara, que no se fuera… Albert no podía creer la valentía de Candy. Él mismo había preferido salir huyendo antes de atreverse a confesarle sus sentimientos.

\- Candy- le dijo él tomándola de las manos y ayudándola a ponerse de pie

Candy se levantó y lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras unas gruesas lágrimas salían por sus ojos

\- Albert- perdóname – dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada por lo que le acababa de confesar- no quería arruinar nuestra amistad

Albert la tomó suavemente por su mentón y levantó la mirada de Candy para que lo viera nuevamente a los ojos…

\- Candy- mírame- le pidió Albert

Candy obedeció- armándose de valor lo miró directamente a esos maravillosos ojos azules. Candy se sorprendió al ver que Albert le sonreía con aquella sonrisa suave y dulce que solo él le sabía regalar.

\- Perdóname Albert- he sido una tonta- dijo secándose las lágrimas. No te voy a importunar más con mis tonterías- Sé que tú te mereces una mujer mucho mejor que yo, alguien distinguida y refinada y entiendo que no me correspondas…

Suevamente Albert puso un dedo en los labios de Candy para silenciarla. Ella ya había dicho mucho, era su turno de hablar

\- Mi pequeña niña- le dijo sonriendo- perdóname por favor-

Candy intentó decir algo. Pero Albert mantenía el dedo en sus labios.

\- He sido un cobarde- sonrió en forma amarga- tú no deberías tener que estarme diciendo estás cosas… y yo no debería haber tratado de huir de mis sentimientos-

Candy que todavía sollozaba, no entendía bien las palabras de Albert.

\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo Albert?- le preguntó

\- Que me iba justamente arrancando de este amor que siento por ti. Tenía miedo de arruinar la amistad que teníamos y no creyéndome correspondido, pensé que lo mejor sería irme de Chicago- sacudió la cabeza como símbolo de desaprobación a su propia conducta.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estuvo a punto de desfallecer cuando Albert la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él en una forma un tanto posesiva pero decidida.

Ella se sonrojó. No esperaba ese movimiento de Albert.

\- Albert yo- intentó decir

\- Por favor- no digas nada más- déjame ahora a mí, es mi turno y tomándola por la barbilla delicadamente, unió sus labios a los de ella.

El beso se prolongó por unos segundos, hasta que Candy no aguantó más- y le comenzó a pegar puñetazos en el pecho

\- ¿Pero por qué Albert?- ¿porqué tenías que huir?- y acto seguido se abrazó fuertemente a él llorando amargamente en su pecho

Albert la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y le contestó-

\- Porque soy un cobarde- le dijo sonriendo

Candy lo miró y se largó a reír. No sabía precisamente por qué reía, pero estaba demasiado feliz- Albert la amaba, no era un sueño, había querido huir de ella, por miedo a no destruir su amistad…

\- Candy- le dijo tomándola nuevamente- déjame besarte por favor- dijo buscando con sus labios la boca de ella. Se besaron por largo rato hasta que de pronto Candy exclamó:

\- Albert dime - ¿entonces no te vas a ir?- lo miró con súplica

\- No, ya no es necesario- le contestó volviéndola a besar

\- ¿Y los negocios?- le preguntó

\- ¿Qué negocios mi amor?- le contestó él

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste?- le preguntó ella emocionada

\- ¿Mi amor?- le dijo sonriendo y besándola tiernamente

\- Albert- Albert- le repetía Candy abrazándose de él- te amo, te amo

\- Vamos a casa mi amor - ¡tenemos mucho de que hablar!- ¿no te parece?

\- Sí vamos Albert-

\- ¿Cómo que Albert?- le dijo con tono resentido

\- ¿Mi vida?- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo coquetamente

Albert no se pudo contener- y la trajo nuevamente contra sí, esta vez escondió su cara entre el pelo de Candy, embriagándose con su aroma. Un gran suspiro escapó de la boca de Albert.

-¿Que pasa Albert?- ¿mi amor?- le preguntó Candy tomando su cara entre sus manos

\- No puedo creer a lo que iba a renunciar Candy- que tonto he sido- me siento muy mal por no haber sido yo quien se te declarara.

\- Yo tampoco me atrevía a decirte nada- pero al ver que te ibas- me sentí terrible Albert, y realmente pensé que me habías descubierto

\- Perdóname Candy, prometo ser más sincero y claro contigo de ahora en adelante

\- Eso espero querido Albert- le contestó ella

Albert volvió a esconder su cara en el pelo de Candy. Eran momentos muy intensos, no se querían separar, hasta que Albert le preguntó:

\- Candy- ¿vas a irte a vivir conmigo a Lakewood, verdad?

\- Albert, bueno, no lo había pensado. Tú sabes lo cómoda que vivo en el departamento, no sé - Candy tuvo un fugaz pensamiento y luego lo desechó, no quiso pensar en eso todavía

\- Pero Candy- al menos por hoy, acompáñame a Lakewood

\- Bueno Albert – no podría negarme a estar contigo en el día de hoy.

Y así se dirigieron a Lakewood. George, estaba muy complacido al ver a esta nueva pareja cuando llegaron al auto en donde los esperaba.

Candy se emocionó al entrar nuevamente por el portal de las rosas. Todas las rosas estaban en flor, era cómo que le dieran la bienvenida. Candy pensó en cómo sería de ahora en adelante su futuro con Albert.

Albert quería leer el pensamiento de ella en esos momentos. Se veía tan pensativa, pero cuando aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda se posaron en los de él, él se regocijó de felicidad. Ella estaba feliz, no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía.

La tía abuela al verlos llegar juntos y de la mano, no se sorprendió mucho, y exclamó:

\- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho recapacitar Candy - ¡mira que querer irse a Boston!- dijo enojada, pero esbozando una gran sonrisa al final

\- Bueno, ahora que vivirás aquí Candy- me imagino que guardarán la compostura hasta que se casen - ¿verdad?

\- Sí Tía, por supuesto. No quiero que nadie murmure tonterías respecto de nosotros antes que nos casemos. Candy contará con una chaperona todo el día si es necesario. - Dorothy- dijo mirando a Candy

\- Y toda la noche- continuó con la frase la tía abuela mientras les daba la espalda y caminaba rumbo a su habitación

Candy se encontraba totalmente ruborizada y avergonzada. Se acababan de decir muchas cosas recientemente en muy pocos minutos: casamiento, chaperona, ¿noches?. La tía le acaba de decir tenían que vigilarla en la noche. La pura idea de imaginarse sola en una alcoba con Albert por la noche la hizo ruborizar

Albert sonrió divertido al ver la cara de acongojada de su amada, por lo que le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

\- Nada- mintió

\- Dime la verdad mi amor por favor, tu respuesta en verdad me ofende

\- Nada Albert, en verdad, no me hagas caso- y aquel pensamiento vino nuevamente a su mente

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te vas a casar conmigo Candy?- le preguntó Albert seductoramente susurrándole en el oído.

\- ¿Cómo?- se sorprendió ella

\- ¿Que si te vas a casar conmigo?- le preguntó él muy serio mirándola ahora fijamente a los ojos

\- ¿Me lo estás pidiendo?

-¡No!- ¡te lo estoy exigiendo!- le respondió él demasiado serio- temiendo una respuesta negativa.

\- Pues entonces no me puedo negar - ¿verdad?- respondió ella burlona ante la mirada de preocupado de él.

\- ¡No, no te puedes negar!- sonrió él

-¡Albert!- exclamó ella antes de que él volviera a robarle un beso- toda mi vida me has hecho muy feliz- gracias

\- Y tu a mí pequeña- desde el día en que te conocí, me has hecho inmensamente feliz. Y hoy, más que nunca. Gracias.

Fin


End file.
